The term chiral topological superconductor (CTS) may be used to describe any 2D-system based on a spin-orbit coupled semiconductor with superconductivity imported via proximity effect, as well as any other Ising-like system with the topological properties listed below. Examples include Sau et al. (arxiv:0907,2239), Alicea (arxiv:0912.2115), and Qi et al. (arxiv: 1003.5448), the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference. Such systems are topological superconductors and support localized Majorana states. These CTS are not purely topological, additionally supporting a classical order parameter φ. If the CTS is not planar, but configured as a surface of genus>0, a significant stiffness term ρ|∇φ|2 in the Lagrangian will prevent superposition of certain topological states. For this reason it is desirable to devise a protocol for executing a computationally universal set of gates in a strictly planar context.
Previously, the term Ising sandwich heterostructure (ISH) has been used for this concept. But, since it is hoped that an ISH may be built without an effective order parameter φ, the term CTS is used herein to emphasize the presence of the order parameter.